Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output module, and more particularly, to an input/output module which is configured to be rotated to get connected with a base and allowed to be pushed into a slot to get connected with the slot, where the slot has upper and lower inner surfaces.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-236890, filed Oct. 26, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A recorder such as a paperless recorder, uses an input/output module to acquire measurement signals from measurement targets. The input/output module includes input/output terminals of a plurality of channels. The input/output module is configured to convert analog measurement signals into digital signals or to perform calculation such as scaling if necessary, and to supply the digital signals to a recorder.
As illustrated in FIG. 20A, a recorder 60 includes a box-shaped casing, and a display device 61 displaying waveforms or the like is disposed on the front surface of the casing. As illustrated in FIG. 20B, a plurality of slots 62 are formed on the rear surface of the casing. By mounting the input/output module 70 on one of the slot 62, the recorder 60 and the input/output module 70 are electrically connected via a connector.
When the input/output module 70 is connected to the recorder 60, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 20C, rotational connection mechanisms disposed on upper portions of connection surfaces of the input/output module 70 and the recorder 60 are first interlocked with each other while the input/output module 70 is inclined. By moving the lower portion of the input/output module 70 close to the recorder 60 using the interlocking portion of the rotational connection mechanisms as a rotation point, the input/output module 70 and the recorder 60 are connected to each other (rotation-connection). Lower portions of the connection surfaces are fixed by screwing, a latch mechanism or the like.
Also, a data logger collecting and storing various kinds of data uses an input/output module to acquire measurement signals from measurement targets. As illustrated in FIG. 21A, a data logger 80 is configured by an input/output module 81, a main module 82 configured to function as a data collection engine, and a power module 83. The input/output module 81, the main module 82, and the power module 83 are connected together via plate-shaped bases 84.
When the input/output module 81 is connected with the base 84, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 21B, rotational connection mechanisms disposed on upper portions of connection surfaces of the input/output module 81 and the base 84 are first interlocked with each other while the input/output module 81 is inclined. By moving the lower portion of the input/output module 81 close to the base 84 using the interlocking portion of the rotational connection mechanisms as a rotation point, the input/output module 81 and the base 84 get connected to each other. Lower portions of the connection surfaces are fixed by screwing, a latch mechanism or the like.
In the related art, the input/output module 70 for a recorder and the input/output module 81 for a data logger are separately designed, and thus the input/output module 70 for the recorder is not compatible with the input/output module 81 for the data logger.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Application No. 2009-253051 is an example of the related art mentioned above.